February 7
February 7 is the 38th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 327 days (328 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1901 - Queen Wilhelmina married Prince Henry . The Golden Coach is then used for the first time. ** 1904 - A large part of the US city of Baltimore burns down. ** 1908 - On the rich navy yard the keel is laid on the battleship The Seven Provinces . ** 2003 - In the Colombian capital Bogota takes a car bomb at the Club Nogal 36 lives. The attack is not claimed. ** 2005 - "The Monster" process against the Hofstad begins. * Infrastructure ** 2003 - Ghent introduces free night buses . * Art ** 2013 - Liberty Leading the People , the famous painting of the Romantic painter Eugène Delacroix , by a visitor to the new Louvre-Lens Museum with a highlighter defaced. * Media ** 1831 - Belgium - Creation of the newspaper L'indépendant . ** 1992 - First episode of Bassie and Adriaan series The Mysterious Mission . * Music ** 1970 - Shocking Blue , the first Dutch number 1 hit in the US with Venus . * Politics ** 457 - Leo I is crowned emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire . He receives first the imperial crown from the hands of the Patriarch of Constantinople . ** 1831 - The Belgian Constitution is promulgated. Belgium is a parliamentary monarchy with separation of the three powers: the legislative , the executive and the judiciary . ** 1855 - Signature of the Japanese-Russian friendship treaty (aka Treaty of Shimoda). ** 1938 - Belgium - Creation of two cultural councils: a Dutch-speaking and French-speaking. ** 1986 - Dictator Jean-Claude Duvalier flight from Haiti to France . ** 1992 - Signing of the Maastricht Treaty on European Union . ** 1999 - Abdullah II becomes King of Jordan . ** 2012 - President Mohamed Nasheed of the Maldives resigns after violent protests. ** 2013 - After the assassination of opposition leader Chokri Belaid announces the Tunisian Prime Minister Hamadi Jebali 's resignation of his government. Until the June elections will be a government oftechnocrats running the country. * Religion ** 1550 - Pope Julius III is as Pope elected. ** 1916 - Wales is an independent Roman Catholic church province with the Archdiocese of Cardiff and the Diocese Menevia . ** 1950 - Change of the name of the Apostolic Vicariate Batavia in Indonesia in the Apostolic Vicariate Jakarta . ** 1991 - Appointment of André-Joseph Léonard as bishop of Namur in Belgium . * Sport ** 1912 - Coen de Koning wins second Elfstedentocht in 11 hours and 40 minutes at an average speed of 16.58 km / h. ** 1942 - The Uruguay national football team won for the eighth time in the Copa América , winning in the final match 1-0 to Argentina . ** 1982 - Bettine Vriesekoop wins the Top Twelve Tournament . ** 2014 - In Sochi , Russia , the are, XXII Olympic Winter Games open. Games last until February 23 . * Science and Technology ** 1932 - James Chadwick published in the journal Nature for the first time on the neutron , a particle with no electric charge that occurs in atomic nuclei . ** 1947 - In the village of Qumran are the Dead Sea Scrolls were found. They contain, among other fragments of almost all the books of the Old Testament . ** 1958 - The Dutch car factory DAF is introducing the car with " the smart gear stick . ** 1999 - Launch of the Stardust , the first spacecraft to material from the tail of a comet captures and brings them back to the earth . Born [ edit ] Maria of Nassau born in 1556 Rhijnvis Feith born in 1753 Charles Dickens born in 1812 Johnny Jordaan born in 1924 Juliette Greco born in 1927 Yvonne Habets born in 1948 Kerli Kõiv born in 1987 * 1478 - Sir Thomas More , English saint, politician and humanist, author of Utopia (deceased in 1535 ) * 1556 - Maria of Nassau , second daughter of William of Orange (deceased in 1616 ) * 1589 - Jacob de Witt , father Johan and Cornelis de Witt (deceased in 1674 ) * 1612 - Thomas Killigrew , English playwright (deceased in 1683 ) * 1688 - Mary Louise of Hesse-Kassel (deceased in 1765 ) * 1741 - Henry Fuseli , Swiss-Hungarian painter (deceased in 1825 ) * 1753 - Rhijnvis Feith , Dutch writer (deceased in 1824 ) * 1779 - Henricus Hosten , Belgian politician (deceased in 1850 ) * 1812 - Charles Dickens , English writer (deceased in 1870 ) * 1822 - Joaquín Gaztambide , Spanish composer and conductor (deceased in 1870 ) * 1838 - Alexander Dedem , Dutch politician (deceased in 1931 ) * 1839 - Nicholas Pierson , Dutch banker and politician (deceased in 1909 ) * 1844 - Jan De Vos , Belgian politician (deceased in 1923 ) * 1848 - Adolf Weil , German physician, described the illness of Weil (deceased in 1916 ) * 1867 - Laura Ingalls Wilder , American author (deceased in 1957 ) * 1870 - Alfred Adler , Austrian psychologist and psychiatrist (deceased in 1937 ) * 1877 - Camillo Caccia Dominioni , Italian curial cardinal (deceased in 1946 ) * 1882 - Emil Jørgensen , Danish footballer (deceased in 1947 ) * 1885 - Sinclair Lewis , American writer (deceased in 1951 ) * 1885 - Hugo Sperrle , German field marshal (deceased in 1953 ) * 1889 - Harry Nyquist , Swedish electrical engineer (deceased in 1976 ) * 1889 - Jose Zulueta , Filipino politician (deceased in 1972 ) * 1893 - Nicanor Abelardo , Filipino composer (deceased in 1934 ) * 1894 - Cor Blekemolen , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1972 ) * 1901 - A. den Doolaard , Dutch writer and journalist (deceased in 1994 ) * 1905 - Ulf von Euler , Swedish physiologist, pharmacologist and Nobel Laureate (deceased in 1983 ) * 1906 - Oleg Antonov , Soviet aircraft (deceased in 1984 ) * 1909 - Hélder Câmara , Brazilian clergyman (deceased in 1999 ) * 1909 - Silvio Zavala , Mexican historian and diplomat (deceased in 2014 ) * 1910 - Max Bense , German philosopher, writer and publisher (deceased in 1990 ) * 1910 - Oscar Van Rumst , Belgian athlete (deceased in 1960 ) * 1915 - Teoctist Arăpaşu , Romanian Patriarch of the Romanian Orthodox Church (deceased in 2007 ) * 1915 - Georges-André Chevallaz , Swiss politician (deceased in 2002 ) * 1916 - Mladen Veža , Croatian painter (deceased in 2010 ) * 1920 - Dr. An Wang , Chinese-American computer scientist and inventor (deceased in 1990 ) * 1921 - Trude Malcorps , Dutch swimmer * 1921 - Romualdo , Filipino sculptor and wood carving artist * 1923 - William Augustin , Dutch skater (deceased in 2004 ) * 1923 - Arie Elpert , Dutch criminal and pimp (deceased in 1995 ) * 1924 - Johnny Jordaan , Amsterdam singer (deceased in 1989 ) * 1925 - Romolo Valli , Italian actor (deceased in 1980 ) * 1926 - Konstantin Feoktistov , Russian astronaut and scientist (deceased in 2009 ) * 1926 - Willie Knol , Dutch politician * 1927 - Juliette Greco , French singer and actress * 1932 - Miguel Cinches , Filipino Bishop (deceased in 2010 ) * 1934 - Piet Bukman , Dutch politician * 1934 - Eddie Fenech Adami , Maltese politician * 1935 - Duarte de Almeida , Portuguese film scholar and actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 1936 - Luis Santibáñez , Chilean football (deceased in 2008 ) * 1937 - Will of Selst , Dutch actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 1938 - Cayetano Ré , Paraguayan footballer and football coach (deceased in 2013 ) * 1941 - Jan Pit , Dutch missionary, Christian writer and -spreker (deceased in 2008 ) * 1942 - Gareth Hunt , British actor (deceased in 2007 ) * 1942 - Ton de Cook , Dutch politician * 1943 - Harry Borghouts , Dutch politician * 1943 - Peter Carey , Australian writer * 1943 - Jos van der Vleuten , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 2011 ) * 1944 - Berend-Jan van Voorst tot Voorst , Dutch politician * 1945 - Claes Hake , Swedish painter and sculptor * 1945 - Pjeroo Roobjee , Belgian artist * 1946 - Gerard Bodifee , Flemish scientist * 1947 - Wayne Allwine , American voice artist (eg Mickey Mouse ) (deceased in 2009 ) * 1948 - Yvonne Habets , Dutch journalist and television presenter (deceased in 2007 ) * 1949 - Bert Sommer , American singer-songwriter and actor (deceased in 1990 ) * 1950 - Carlos Delgado , Ecuadorian footballer * 1952 - Patricia De Landtsheer , Flemish writer * 1952 - John Hickenlooper , American politician * 1952 - Vasco Rossi , Italian singer and songwriter * 1954 - Dieter Bohlen , German musician and music producer * 1956 - Mark St. John , lead guitarist of the American hard rock / glam rock band Kiss (deceased in 2007 ) * 1959 - Sammy Lee , English footballer and football coach * 1959 - Mick McCarthy , Irish footballer and football coach * 1960 - James Spader , American actor * 1960 - Mick Thomas , Australian singer-songwriter * 1962 - Garth Brooks , American country singer * 1962 - David Bryan , American keyboardist ( Bon Jovi ) * 1962 - Eddie Izzard , British actor and comedian * 1965 - Andrea Chiurato , Italian cyclist * 1965 - Chris Rock , American actor, comedian, screenwriter, television and film producer and film director * 1966 - Marc Dollendorf , Belgian athlete * 1966 - Kristin Otto , East German swimmer * 1966 - Chris Rock , American comedian and actor * 1967 - Richie Burnett , Welsh darts player * 1968 - Mark Tewksbury , Canadian swimmer * 1971 - Chris Zegers , Dutch television presenter and actor * 1972 - Amon Tobin , Brazilian musician * 1974 - J Dilla , American hip-hop producer and MC (deceased in 2006 ) * 1975 - Rafik Saïfi , Algerian footballer * 1976 - Daisuke Oku , Japanese voeballer (deceased in 2014 ) * 1977 - Christian Bouckenooghe , New Zealand footballer * 1978 - Jop Joris , Dutch actor and presenter * 1978 - Ashton Kutcher , American actor * 1978 - Ivan Leko , Croatian footballer * 1978 - Daniel Van Buyten , Belgian footballer * 1981 - Serge De Marre , Flemish radio announcer and advertising voice * 1982 - Nicola Spirig , Swiss triathlete * 1983 - Christian Klien , Austrian racing driver * 1984 - Trey Hardee , American athlete * 1984 - Jessica Lindell-Vikarby , Swedish skier * 1985 - Deborah Ann Woll , American actress * 1986 - Gio , Dutch singer * 1987 - Stoffel Bollu , Flemish actor * 1987 - Kerli , Estonian singer * 1989 - El Abdenasser Khayati , Dutch footballer * 1989 - Ani-Matilda Serebrakian , Armenian alpineskiester * 1990 - Neil Etheridge , Filipino footballer * 1992 - Sven Müller , German racing driver * 1992 - Clemens Schattschneider , Austrian snowboarder * 1992 - Joëlle Scheps , Dutch swimmer * 1996 - Agnese ĀBOLTIĥA , Latvian alpineskiester * 1996 - Pierre Gasly , French racing driver Deceased [ edit ] Pius IX deceased 1878 * 399 - Nintoku Emperor of Japan * 590 - Pelagius II , Pope of Rome * 999 - Boleslav II of Bohemia (about 79), Duke of Bohemia * 1626 - William V, Duke of Bavaria (78), son of Duke Albrecht V of Bavaria and Anna of Austria * 1652 - Gregorio Allegri (70), Roman priest and composer * 1779 - William Boyce (67), British composer * 1808 - Jan van Os , Dutch painter * 1823 - Ann Radcliffe , English writer of gothic novels * 1862 - František Škroup (60), Czech composer * 1878 - Pope Pius IX (85) * 1904 - Victor Besme (± 69), Belgian chartered surveyor * 1933 - Albert Apponyi (86), Hungarian politician * 1942 - Ivan Bilibin (65), Russian illustrator * 1942 - Dorando Pietri (56), Italian athlete * 1949 - Poul Heegaard (76), Danish mathematician * 1978 - Henri Pavillard (72), French footballer * 1979 - Josef Mengele (67), German physician and Nazi war criminal * 1983 - Alfonso Calzolari (95), Italian cyclist * 1985 - Matt Monro (54), British singer * 1986 - Armand Preud'homme (81), Flemish composer * 1988 - Jacob van der Gaag (83), Dutch resistance fighter and diplomat * 1989 - Gilbert Simondon (64), French philosopher * 1990 - Alan Perlis (67), American computer scientist * 1990 - Jimmy Van Heusen (77), American composer * 1993 - Lillian Gish (99), American actress * 1994 - Witold Lutosławski (81), Polish composer * 1995 - Massimo Pallottino (85), Italian archaeologist * 1997 - Jose Garcia Villa (88), Filipino poet * 1999 - King Hussein (63), King of Jordan * 1999 - Andrew Keller (73), British physicist * 1999 - Umberto Maglioli (70), Italian racing driver * 1999 - Bobby Troup (80), American musician and actor * 2000 - Big Pun (28), American-Puerto Rican rapper * 2000 - Henk Dahlberg (59), Surinamese geologist, director and politician * 2001 - Anne Morrow Lindbergh (94), American aviation pioneer and author (wife of Charles Lindbergh ) * 2002 - Jack Fairman , (88), British racing driver * 2003 - Malcolm Roberts (58), British singer * 2005 - Paul Wilking (80), Dutch criminal, alias pistol pirate * 2006 - Elton Dean (60), British jazz musician * 2007 - Alan MacDiarmid (79), New Zealand-American chemist and Nobel Prize winner * 2007 - Thijs Roks (76), Dutch cyclist * 2007 - Pieter Stolk (61), Dutch musician and conductor * 2007 - George van der Wagt (75), Dutch monumental artist * 2008 - Andrew Bertie (78), British aristocrat * 2008 - Benny Neyman (56), Dutch singer * 2008 - John Wright (60), English folk singer * 2009 - Molly Bee (69), American country singer * 2009 - Jack Cover (88), American physicist (inventor of the electric shock weapon ) * 2009 - Blossom Dearie (82), American jazz singer * 2009 - Reg Evans (80), Australian actor * 2009 - Jacques Lancelot (88), French clarinettist * 2009 - Jorge Reyes (56), Mexican progressive rock musician and composer * 2009 - Robert Strom Berger (78), German actor and director * 2010 - Franco Ballerini (45) Italian cyclist and cycling coach * 2010 - Farroukh Qasim (61/62), Tajik actor, writer and -regisseur * 2013 - Roscoe Chenier (71), American blues singer and -musician * 2014 - Ernst Bakker (67), Dutch politician and mayor * 2015 - Billy Casper (83), American golfer and golf course designer * 2015 - Joe B. Mauldin (74), American bassist and songwriter * 2015 - John C. Whitehead (92), American banker Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Beginning celebration of Chinese New Year in 2008, will last until February 21 2008 * Day of the Northern Territories ( Jap .: hoppo ryōdo no hi北方領土の日) - Japan remembers the irredentism of the southern Kuril * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Holy Amolvinus Lobbes († around 750 ) ** Holy Chrysolius (the Armenian) (Tournai) († late 3rd century ) ** Saint Pius IX († 1878 ) ** Saint John of Triora († 1816 ) ** Saint Eugenia Smet († 1871 ) ** Saint Theodore Stratelates († 319 ) ** Holy Tressan Avenay († 550 ) * Tressan Mareuil , Irish spiritual and holy († 550 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1942 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -10.3 ° C * 1990 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.2 ° C * 1942 - Lowest minimum temperature -13.3 ° C * 1990 - Highest maximum temperature 14.7 ° C * 1913 - Highest hourly average wind speed 14.9 m / s * 1935 - Longest sunshine duration 8.6 hours * 1972 - Longest rainfall duration 11.7 hours * 1918 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 12.5 mm * 1919 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 62% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1895 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -11.5 ° C * 2001 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.8 ° C * 1895 - Lowest minimum temperature -17.9 ° C. This is the lowest minimum temperature ever in the month of February. * 1990 - Highest maximum temperature 15 ° C * 1974 - Top etmaalsom of precipitation 18 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1972 - The precipitation that falls in Belgium contains sand from the Sahara. Category:Date Category:February